


A Stick To Beat You With

by Juliet_C



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, No Explicit Consent, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_C/pseuds/Juliet_C
Summary: A young woman living at Outpost 3 gets a nightly visit from Miss Venable.





	A Stick To Beat You With

 

 

 

She had always imagined that being the chosen one would make you special, elevate you to a position of power and control. This assumption couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

In reality, she now found herself trapped in an underground bunker, surrounded by strangers, nearly starving and dying of boredom. Two weeks ago she had been forcefully dragged out of her apartment by armed guards, after being told that she would never see her family again. On the journey to Outpost 3 she had to face the fact that the world around her like she knew it was lost forever, had to witness two inhabitants being shot in cold blood right before entering the bunker for the first time. In that moment she lost all hope to come out of this alive.

 

Once inside she had to undergo a lengthy decontamination process and after that, she met _her_ for the first time. The ‘face of the cooperative’, Wilhemina Venable. That woman certainly had a presence to be reckoned with and not a single person dared to ever question her decisions, especially after seeing what had happened to Coco.

 

Days and nights started to bleed together into one and sleeping was pretty much impossible when all she could think about were the misery and death outside the confinements of the outpost. Where was her family? Were they hurt, were they even still alive?

A tapping sound made her snap out of her thoughts, focusing her full attention on the direction it came from. Her eyes already accustomed to the dark, she could see a faint shadow moving behind the door slot. She could feel her heart rate going up instantly when all of a sudden the door knob twisted slightly and eventually, the door opened a crack. After a split-second of contemplation she squinted her eyes and motionlessly laid down on the bed, trying to steady her breathing. She knew exactly who was standing in her doorway and it made her palms and feet tingle with nervousness. Miss Venable.

 

Her head was tilted away from the door, but she could still make out her movements as the beam of light from the hallway shining through moved along with them. A few inches away from the bed she came to a halt and lightly tapped her cane on the floor, seemingly signaling her presence. As if she hadn’t noticed it before.

 

“I’m afraid your desperate attempt to seem to be asleep failed miserably, my dear.”, Miss Venable said in a low voice, trying not to alert any of the other residents.

 

She tilted her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes, for some reason bracing herself for some sort of punishment, although she had no idea what she had done wrong. In front of her she saw Miss Venable, towering over her with her usual dominant presence. Yet one detail struck her as different. She wore a purple bodice and floor-length ample skirt.

 

“Miss Venable, you…”, she started shyly, but was immediately cut short after seeing the glare those words made appear in the older woman’s eyes.

 

“That is no concern of yours. Now get up and come with me.”, Miss Venable said. “And don’t make a sound.”

 

She slowly pushed the blanket away from her body and embarrassedly put one arm over her now exposed breasts. Since the Purples all had suites to themselves, she didn’t bother to put pajamas on for the night, a decision she now regretted deeply. Miss Venable, seemingly unphased by her indecency, took a few steps back and motioned towards the direction of the hallway with her cane, signaling her to follow. Hastily she tried to gather the first available pieces of clothing she could find, desperate to put them on to cool down her skin which was already burning up under the older woman’s gaze.

 

“We do not have time for that.”, Miss Venable said flatly.

 

She turned around at once, looking at her incredulously. Her mouth opened up, but no words came out and she reluctantly started to move towards the door. The entire situation was making her incredibly uncomfortable but what irritated her the most was the fact that some part of her actually reveled in the thought of Miss Venable inspecting her naked body.

 

There was no one else in the hallway, which wouldn’t have been surprising to her after everything that had happened in those last few minutes. It definitely would have been the icing on the cake. Now, as she was following the older woman, she suddenly realized that in her almost trance-like fascination she hadn’t even thought about where they were going. Would she have to face the same fate as that poor couple the day she arrived at the outpost? The fact that she was completely alone with Miss Venable was strangely comforting to her mind, since she probably would not leave the bunker and do the ‘dirty work’ herself, right? They were slowly moving to the other side of the hallway and at that moment it suddenly doomed her: they were heading towards Miss Venable’s suite.

 

She felt her palms starting to sweat again at the thought of being alone in a room with the older woman, whom she had been enamored with since the day she first met her. The door opened, Miss Venable entered the room and held the door open for her, but did not give her a single look. After the door closed behind her she froze on the spot. She moved two steps back and winced slightly as her bare back touched the cold door which was now confining her. What she saw in front of her was completely unexpected, frightening and at the same time weirdly enticing.  

 

“Come over here.”

 

The older woman looked at her, the sparkles in her eyes not hidden anymore now that she didn’t have to fear any intrusions.

 

She obligingly moved towards her, not daring to take her eyes off the array of items laid out on the bed.

 

“Take off my skirt.”

 

Her legs felt like they weren’t her own anymore when she, to her own surprise, immediately advanced to close the space between them and then tentatively felt for the hidden zipper on the back of the older woman’s skirt. She expected for her to turn around but Miss Venable just stood there motionlessly. Therefore she moved around her, unzipped the skirt and slowly started to pull it down. Her attempt to do the same thing with the bodice was immediately brought to a halt as the older woman’s hand shot back to stop her.

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

“I…I’m sorry.”, she whispered and timidly moved back to face Miss Venable frontally.

 

“It is I am sorry, _Miss Venable_.”

 

“Of course…I’m sorry, _Miss Venable_.”

 

It was only then that she saw the huge black dildo which was fixated in a leather harness around the older woman’s pelvis. Completely taken aback by the sight in front of her, her thoughts started spiraling and she felt her vision getting blurry.

 

“Sit down on the bed.”

 

She obediently moved back, grateful for the opportunity to steady herself by sitting down. Her legs were firmly pressed together in a desperate attempt to ease the throbbing sensation she felt building up due to the sight in front of her.

 

“Now. If you are going to be a good girl and do as I say you might just get a reward.”, she said mischievously.

 

She leaned her cane against the edge of the bed and picked up a small paddle from the bed and motioned for her to turn around.

 

Without a second’s hesitation she obliged and propped her hands up on the bed, sticking her bare ass towards the older woman. The anticipation was already killing her when she felt the first light tap on her right butt cheek. The sensation was strangely satisfying and she could feel that her cunt was already dripping. _Tap, tap, tap_. The blows were getting harder but it only fueled her even more.

 

“Such a good girl.”, the older woman hummed. “Now turn back around.”

 

She turned around and winced slightly when she sat back down, feeling the sting from where the paddle had hit her butt.

 

“Was that too much already?”, she asked amusedly.

 

“No, Miss Venable. Please…”, she tried to steady herself, the longing for a release getting more unbearable by the second.

 

“Oh, is this what you want?” The older woman took the dildo in her hand and teasingly brought it closer to the other woman’s face.

 

She hazily tried to lick it with her tongue, but was pushed back onto the bed before she got the chance to do so.

 

“Did I give you permission to taste my dick?”

 

“No…I’m sorry, Miss Venable.”

 

“Oh you definitely will be!” She propped herself up on the bed, now towering over the younger woman, taking her cane in her free hand.

 

“Give me your hand.”

 

She reached out and what followed were three quick blows on her palm, leaving light red marks on her skin.

 

 “Well I’m not embarrassed to say, that gave me a tingle.”, she noted with a smirk on her face.

 

She stood back up and propped the cane up against the drawer next to the bed.

 

“Are you going to be a good girl now and take my dick?”

 

“Yes, please, Miss Venable! Thank you, Miss Venable.”

 

She felt like she was going to explode when the huge dildo finally started to penetrate her cunt, slow at first but the pace steadily building up. Her hips buckled up erratically and she couldn’t stop the moans that escaped her mouth. It didn’t take long for her to reach her climax and for her whole body to start shaking uncontrollably, finally finding the long awaited release.

 

Miss Venable slowly pulled out the dildo and after taking off the harness she sat down on the bed beside the younger woman, who could now see that the older woman was soaking wet herself, dampening the bed sheets with her juices.

 

“Get down on your knees.”

 

She kneeled down in front of her, her legs still weak from her orgasm. Seeing Miss Venable spreading her legs to give her full access was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life and it made her vision blurry. As soon as she started to lick up all the wetness between the older woman’s folds she was completely focused on her task of pleasing the woman in front of her, completely devoted to her. She could easily push two fingers inside her right away, which earned her a low moan by Miss Venable. The slushing sounds her pussy made as she skillfully moved her fingers in accordance with her tongue fueled her to the point of a trance-like ecstasy. Soon she felt the other woman's walls starting to clench around her fingers. She slowly removed them and brought her fingers to her mouth, not wanting to waste a single drop of her juices.

 

After a few moments she got up and sat down on the bed beside Miss Venable, who was also slowly cooling down after her orgasm. An uncomfortable silence started to stretch out between them, until the older woman finally decided to break their staring contest.

 

“You are…Well, ravishing might be too strong a word, but it certainly was my pleasure seeing you tonight. I’m looking forward to many more nights to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick side note: I was a bit unsure as to what extent Miss Venable's back limits her in her movements, so that's why some of the described scenes might not seem 100% in character.


End file.
